(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a re-usable transparent coil holder for holding a predetermined number of coins in a securable manner.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of coin holders have been heretofore provided. Some of the disadvantages of known coin holders are that the type which are tubular are normally formed of an opaque material, therefore, not providing the visibility of the contents of the holder. The result is that a false quantity of coins can be fraudulently represented with such holders. Also, the denomination of the coins cannot be visually ascertained when different denomination coins are of similar sizes.
A further disadvantage of some known coin holders is that these are difficult to assemble, usually being provided in parts or in a blank form, thus requiring an assembly of the holder prior to the insertion of coins therein. Still further, some of these holders do not positively lock the coins therein and sometimes the holder will become detached and its contents will fall out when subjected to small jolts. Furthermore, known holders are not provided with proper identification means to instruct the user of the proper denomination to be placed into the holder and, consequently, this results in improper usage of the holders. Furthermore, some known holders are bulky and not nestable and are therefore awkward to handle and store and when consisting of more than one part, some of its parts become lost, rendering the holder entirely non-usable.
A still further disadvantage of some known holders is that some of these do not permit a precise number of coins to be stored therein and will permit the insertion of one or more additional coins above a predetermined quantity, thus permitting errors to occur and necessitating counting the coins before placing same in the holder. Furthermore, some holders are not of a proper structural design and fail in transit, resulting in loss of money and errors in accounting.